


A LOTR poem

by SleepingReader



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A party unexpectedA small burglar by wizard electedFind the dragon beneath the stoneWho reduced king and kingdom to dust and boneSteal from him the Arkenstone!





	

A party unexpected  
A small burglar by wizard elected  
Find the dragon beneath the stone  
Who reduced king and kingdom to dust and bone  
Steal from him the Arkenstone!  
A hobbit, for the first time out of his door  
With thirteen dwarves, all dressed for war  
He’s in for both joy and grief  
Without as much as a handkerchief  
Over hill and under hill  
Soaring on Eagle-back, full of thrill  
Barrel-rider, spider-slayer with his Sting  
Fell in cave, found a precious ring  
Exchanged riddles with creature of gloom  
Got betrayed, narrowly escaped his doom  
Found refuge with Beorn Man-Bear  
Found way to Mirkwood, forest of despair  
With magic-ring, escaped the dungeons of the Elf-Lord  
Went to Lake-Town, close to dragon-hoard  
Sat upon Erebors door-step for a bit  
Until the moon the key-hole lit  
Exchanged riddles with the creature of flame  
Wisely never telling the dragon his name  
A five-army battle went under way  
The Hobbit tried to save the day  
Dwarf-king falls under golden spell  
At the hand of his enemy Dwarf-King fell  
The Hobbit goes home, not as before  
But keeps his old coat and walking-staff by the door  
Perhaps he awaits another thirteen-dwarven rave  
Thus he keeps his magic ring secret and safe

Now the Hobbit turns eleventy-one  
Treats his younger cousin like a son.  
Invites half the shire, the rest will come  
To a party starting at the setting of the sun  
He locks himself in his study, his favorite little nook  
And tries to think up an ending for his book.

No time now for hated relatives trying to make amends  
“But what about very old friends?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my mom, to go with a gift :)
> 
>  
> 
> This was the last part, written in a sort of prophecy style:
> 
>  
> 
> A party long expected  
> The burglar slips away, undetected  
> Leaves his Ring like wizard asked for  
> His cousin finds it on the floor
> 
> The world is not the same as in the past  
> In the South, an army has amassed
> 
> The wizard sends the cousin on a mission  
> A gardener travels with him, almost on his own volition.
> 
> To destroy the Ring, the long way round  
> Creature of gloom, by Precious bound  
> Falling to his tomb, Precious final sound
> 
> Cities lost, friendship found  
> Death of steward, new king crowned
> 
> And it all starts with a hole in the ground


End file.
